


Caught in the Act

by ihatsu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Half-baked porn, M/M, Making Out, Newt just has a thing for Percival, Percival has a thing for Newt's nipples, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatsu/pseuds/ihatsu
Summary: Prompt Fill: Please can someone write 5 times Graves and Newt were almost caught/ walked in on having sex by friends, family, co-workers and one time they actually were.+ Bonus for sex in public places esp MACUSA/MoM offices etc.++ bonus Graves not being in the least embarrassed and just carries on.Bottom!Newt please.https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=2405280#cmt2405280





	Caught in the Act

1.

The first time Percival brings up his idea to spice up their sex life, Newt is affronted at the thought of doing such _dirty_ things in public.

But honestly, after the first time, he can’t help the thrill that moves through his body and he knows that his boyfriend utterly enjoys it.

The two of them are in Percival’s MACUSA office, the older man sitting in his plush armchair with Newt propped against the heavy wooden desk, reading papers pertaining to a case they are working on. Dark eyes glint mischievously, raking over the magizoologist’s lean frame in appreciation. The freckled man feels his boyfriend’s intense stare on him and glances up from the file in his hands. He knows that look.

Before he knows it, his back is being pressed down onto the desk, without a care for the piles of paperwork scattered across it, and insistent lips are slotted over his in a passionate kiss. Newt moans with abandon, instantly allowing Percival access to the cavern that is his mouth. The Director smiles into their liplock and brushes his cheeks so tenderly, so sharply contrasting to the situation, but the gesture just makes him love Graves that much more.

“P-Percy… we shouldn’t-- not here, at least--” Newt tries to protest, but that smug smirk beats all forms of argument from his mind, especially when his lover bends over and gives a flick to his earlobe with that wicked tongue, before suckling on it. His face is flushed, but he gives in easily -- probably too easily. Large hands deftly remove his waistcoat and undo his suspenders. The American’s fingers dance underneath his shirt, traveling upwards towards his sensitive nipples, making Newt whimper in pleasure. He wraps long legs around Percival’s hips, bringing their crotches into contact; the friction between them is wonderful.

Newt pushes himself up slightly, assaulting the man’s lips in retaliation to his advances. The dark-haired wizard is the one to groan this time, he loves it when Newt gets assertive. The two undulate in unison, voices getting increasingly louder. They don’t hear the soft knocking at the door and someone beyond it asking if everything is alright.

Tina nearly knocks down the entrance, when she doesn’t hear a coherent response from her superior, and instead of being met with an injured Percival Graves, she gets an eyeful of a scandalously half-dressed Newt thrown back against the desk, grinding upwards into her boss. She shrieks out of surprise, causing the two to break apart, startled. Her face turns a cherry red, wholly embarrassed to have caught them in such an intimate act. She scolds herself mentally because she remembers that all of them are still _at work_ and they _should_ be behaving in a professional capacity.

Newt looks like a deer caught in headlights, his features mirroring hers. He hurriedly shoves his boyfriend off of him and scurries to button up his disheveled shirt. Percival barely reacts, aside from the initial shock of being interrupted, and just slicks his hair back into place.

“Ms. Goldstein… I would appreciate you knocking next time.”

“I did.” The female Auror flatly and drily states. Her eyes are dead and unamused.

“Oh, uh, sorry-- Tina--”

“Save it. I don’t wanna hear your excuses.” Tina is still beet red, even as she frowns and chastises the two wizards for their inappropriate behaviour at work, disregarding rank. Newt looks rightfully ashamed, but the Director just shrugs it off. The eldest Goldstein just sighs in exasperation.

* * *

 

2.

Newt is sweating and flushed, sitting in a meeting between Percival, Madam Picquery, and himself. Earlier, his lover decided to place a small vibrating object up his anus, which now happens to be pressing incessantly against his prostate. He barely contains the whimpers that bubble up in his throat as Percival, nonchalantly, continues conversing with MACUSA’s President. He gets a few weird and possibly concerned glances from the dark-skinned woman. Picquery is called out for a brief moment, saying that she will return shortly, and the moment she steps out of her office, Percival is leering at him like a hungry predator.

“Oh Newt, what a good boy you are…” He whispers, silkily, stroking soft copper curls and brushing them from his matted forehead. The freckled man blubbers out incoherent sounds.

“Please, Percy-- I can’t-- Please take it out…” The redhead manages to plead, eyes shimmering with unshed tears from the painful amount of pleasure he is experiencing. He is half-hard in his pants, coming only ten minutes ago, before their briefing with Picquery. Percival peppers kisses over his freckled face as he shifts closer, eyes telling how unapologetic he is for putting his boyfriend through the wringer. A lightly calloused hand dips down beneath the waistband of his pants in the back. Newt’s hole is quivering from the tension coursing through his body, slick and wet from the cum dripping out around it slowly.

“Mm, but baby, I know you are enjoying this more than you’re letting on.” His fingertips dig in, carelessly searching for the foreign item, but he misses it too many times for it to be on purpose. The bloody bastard is teasing Newt and causing pleasured groans to escape his sinful mouth. Percival hums, an unbelievably sexy noise, “Maybe you just want to feel my cum leaking out of you and staining your pants.”

Finally, the American wizard retracts his fingers from Newt’s passage, extracting the damned toy, coated in creamy white liquid. Before the green-eyed man can berate his lover for his actions, his hips are lifted by strong arms and he is plopped onto the other’s lap, erection hot and demanding underneath his butt cheeks. Percival thrusts his clothed cock up and Newt can feel it straining, lightly poking into his hole, even through the thick material of the older’s pants. He throws his head back, showcasing his freckled neck, a groan erupting from him.

Before either of them get any further, Picquery is sweeping back into the room, furious like a bat from hell, and she is yelling, “OUT! HOW DARE YOU-- GET OUT!”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you two.” Seraphina scowls as she puts a hand to her temple, annoyed that she has to scold two of her employees for committing such a heinous act at work -- _in her office as well._ The guilty wizards scamper out, attempting to hide their erections stealthily with their coats. As she turns around to sit back at her desk, she notices a forgotten and filthy cylindrical object lying innocuously on the cushion of one of the chairs. A low growl escapes her, but before she can rip off anyone’s head, Percival slinks back in and plucks it from the seat, smugly smirking and sends a wink her way -- the asshole doesn’t even have the gall to apologize.

* * *

 

3.

The Goldstein sisters, Jacob, Newt, and Percival are enjoying dinner together. Well, they _were_ , but two certain males have disappeared for quite some time and no one knows what they’re up to. Tina has a tiny inkling that knows, but she viciously squashes it down, not wanting to relive that horrifying day. Since her sister won’t do anything to check up on the two (what if they’re injured or something?), Queenie and Jacob go looking for their friends. As they near the bathroom, the couple hears some faint whispering and some muffled moans.

Of course, this is the wrong moment for the blonde’s natural Legilimens ability to kick in and she sees _everything._ Her small gasp echoes through the empty hallway and her boyfriend glances at her questioningly, but she is too busy viewing Percival and Newt getting it on in their tiny washroom.

_“Newt, baby, tell me what you want right now.” Percival bites at the other’s protruding hip bone, then suckling on the skin of his inner thigh -- and wow, their British friend really_ **_does_ ** _have freckles everywhere. Newt is almost completely naked, minus some pretty white stockings and his oversized sweater, sliding off one of his slim shoulders. In contrast, her sister’s boss is fully dressed, suit still free from wrinkles._

_“P-Percy--! Please let me-- let me come!” Newt shamelessly says, his green eyes closed in bliss. His scarred hands are tangled in Percival’s usually impeccable hair. Slightly chapped lips drag over his lover’s cock, the feather light touches sending him into insanity. “Stop t-teasing me--”_

_“You know I can’t.” The Director confesses, a lecherous leer on his handsome face, eyes twinkling madly._

“-- nie! Queenie!” Jacob manages to snap his beloved out of her daydream finally. His sincere features are covered with concern, especially at the sight of red blood oozing from her nose.

“Oh. Oh my! Sorry, honey. I got a little… distracted.” She wipes the liquid from her face and shakes her head in an attempt to clear it. The broad man shoots a confused look at her and then back and forth between Queenie and the bathroom they’ve stopped outside.

“Really! Of all-- Jesus!” The brown-haired man exclaims, disbelieving. He is tempted to kick down the door, just out of contempt at the lewdness of the situation. “NEWT! STOP DOING YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR ONE SECOND AND FINISH DINNER PROPERLY!”

The two occupants of the bathroom quieten, before Queenie and Jacob can hear giggling, and Newt replies, “S-sorry, Jacob, coming!”

More snickers erupt from the British man and Jacob buries his head deep within his palm. The other couple definitely acts like a pair of horny teenagers.

* * *

 

4.

Leta decides to drop in to visit her friend, the rare occasion he is in London, but her decision is last minute and she doesn’t get a chance to announce her intentions. So when she arrives, she politely knocks as she was raised -- there is no answer. The witch can see lights on in the house, so there must be someone home. Hesitantly, she tries the door knob and to her surprise, it gives away easily. Newt has never been so careless as to leave his door unlocked, especially in the evening. Concern for his well-being rises and she sneaks in, hardly making any noise. The first floor of his house is empty and dimly lit. She moves up the stairs, the place still eerily quiet until she reaches the top floor. The entrance is cracked open and it seems to lead to a bedroom.

She peers through the gap and a hand comes up to cover her mouth as she lets out a gasp. Some unknown man is lying on his back (and by Merlin, he is an attractive one) and Newt, who is kneeling on the mattress, has his lips wrapped around the other’s cock. Neither of them seem to hear her, but Leta has no idea why she can’t tear her gaze away from the scene before her. She can hear wet sucking sounds reverberating through the room, embarrassing her thoroughly. She doesn’t ever think she’s been this flushed, but she can’t even turn and walk away, the sight is oddly enthralling and erotic.

“Baby, wait-- let up, Newt--” The older man says in a gravelly voice, rough with arousal. He lifts his upper body to pull succulent lips off his erection and simply stares at Newt, groaning at the sight. “Mercy Lewis, you are so fucking beautiful.”

Newt laughs and leans in to obscenely kiss him, open mouthed, hot and heady. A freckled hand reaches back, fingers glistening with some sort of slick substance, and he parts his legs to slide them into the hidden hole between his cheeks. He moans into the other man’s neck, having broken the kiss earlier.

“Percy, _Merlin_ , I love you so much.” He mumbles tenderly. The dark-haired man knows his lover is ready for him now and he grasps his cock to line it up with the British male’s channel. Just before they get around to the main attraction, Leta stumbles backwards into a vase she swears wasn’t there five seconds ago, causing it to clatter to the ground.

Percival waves his hand and the door slams fully open to reveal Leta’s flustered form. Newt’s face blooms a pretty red. To her credit, she composes herself quickly. The woman can’t help but smirk and her true Slytherin colours shine through as she says, “Why are you stopping?”

* * *

 

5.

Newt and Percival are busy making out as they undress each other against the bookshelf inside his suitcase. Lips sliding and smacking against each other, the Auror hastily unbuttons his lover’s trousers and shoves them down to palm the other’s cock. Newt moans into his mouth and his fingers tightly grip at his white shirt, once perfectly pressed. Suddenly said shirt has vanished and the magizoologist drags uneven fingernails over his chest, his back, and his shoulders, leaving behind red trails. Such pleasurable agony always ignites a flame inside Percival and Newt knows it all too well. A freckled hand makes its way down the other’s fit form and joins their erections together, moving slowly up and down.

The Director’s fingers play and tug at his lover’s nipples -- it’s Newt’s weak spot -- and the younger male hides his flushed face in the pale shoulder in front of him, his grip slackening on their dicks. His eyes are squeezed shut, but when he hears a noise, he blinks and sees soulful black eyes staring back at him. It’s his Demiguise, Dougal. Newt yelps in shock and trips over a stray book, causing him to fall on his bare ass, dragging Percival down with him. He most definitely wasn’t expecting one of his creatures to be peeping at them. The American doesn’t seem to care and wants to continue, but Newt is too disconcerted to go on. He shoves Percival away, runs up the ladder, and out of his case. The dark-haired wizard sighs and gives Dougal an irritated glare.

* * *

 

+1

Theseus steps away from his office for scarcely fifteen minutes to take care of business outside of his department, but when walks through the door, his younger brother is laid flat on his back on the sofa -- a sofa meant for him to take much needed naps in between the down time at work, mind you -- naked as the day he was born, legs spread wide. Then, there’s Percival, his American friend and fellow Auror, just plowing his dick into Newt. His sweet, innocent brother is crying out in pleasure like some cheap whore.

“Fuck, Percy, your cock is so big--!” He can’t believe such vulgar words are coming from Newt’s lips because _what the actual fuck_. A disgruntled squeak comes from Theseus. He is indignant and his mouth drops to say something, but before he can get a word in, Percy wandlessly slams the door in his face and locks it. They continue their furious lovemaking, moans echoing, thoughtless of the surrounding area and whoever happens to walk by.

Theseus crosses his arms over his chest, silently raging. Heis locked out of _his office_ , while his brother and -- apparently, Newt has a lover now -- his boyfriend have sex on _his_ couch.

He does _not_ have an erection. Nope.

At long last, the unclasping of the locking spell on his door can be heard and Percival sticks his pompous mug out the door to invite him back in.

_“You bloody bastard.”_ Theseus snarls, ready to murder Percival, but his gaze softens at the sight of Newt curled up like a kitten in his office.


End file.
